Turf war
by Matty-Uchiha
Summary: A local gang, Jinchūriki, is at war with another local gang called Akatsuki. The violent events soon become life threatening, will the love Naruto has longed for bloom? More to the point, will the gangs accept it? *Yaoi and non yaoi couples. Edited. Rated so high because of Hidans language*
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: This story is based around gang war, but is still a romance. It will have some extremely romantic scenes later on, i'm not giving any spoilers. The main pairing for this will be Itanaru. But there are many mini pairings too. This is set in the real world so I have had to change a couple of things, mainly outfits and appearances. It is a war between the 9 Jinchūriki, and 9 Akatsuki members. I am aware some of you wont know a couple of these characters, so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this fanfic, because i really enjoy writing it.*

Jinchūriki at war

"Dirty Jinchūriki scum!" Shouted one young man. He had slicked back grey hair and was rather muscular. He ducked behind his black and red van. His torn jacket revealed half of his well toned chest. The red clouds on his jacket stood bold against the black fabric. He kissed his necklace - an upside down triangle in a circle - and reloaded his TMP automatic.  
"You are nothing but a fool, ya fool!" Replied the second young man, who had platinum blond hair and dark skin. He had oval shaped sunglasses and a goatee that went from under his nose to his chin. The blond man rolled behind a car, smiling at his friend. "Yagura. Call someone down here, i'll keep this fool busy." He said, ducking as a small burst of bullets shot past the car. The smaller man, Yagura, nodded.  
"What the fuck man, you're fucking dead. Jashin have mercy on you, 'cuz i'm gonna blow your ass to pieces." The blond ran behind another car, and the grey haired man once again opened fire.  
"Naruto , it's Yagura. Bee has got himself into a fight again, with one of the Akatsuki, could you come down here please?" Said Yagura in a calm, but still authoritative voice. He was considerably shorter than Bee, and had messy grey hair. There was a scar on the left side of his face, running from his purple eye to his cheek. He had a grey sleeveless shirt and a green poncho on. After hanging up he casually sat on the floor behind a car, not joining the fight.  
"Well?" Bee asked, firing wildly towards the other mans van.  
"I called Naruto down, he got back today." Yagura said simply.  
"Hey fucker, stop fucking up my van!" Shouted the Akatsuki member.  
"Yo, bad mouth me and i'll blow up your van. You know that i'll do it, because i'm the man. Fool, ya fool." Bee rapped, as he shot the van again.  
"Bee, if you do another lame rap, i'll shoot you myself." Yagura said, still sat casually behind the car.

Not long after, two boys came running over. One was a redheaded boy, with no eyebrows. He had 'ai' above his left eye, the kanji of love. His eyes were green, and his skin was rather pale. He had an unzipped red jacket on, with a purple shirt underneath He had a gourd backpack on. The other boy was blond, and wore a very distinctive orange outfit. His eyes were blue, and he had whisker-like scars on his face, three on each cheek. They ran to Yagura, and the redhead kissed him.  
"Gaara, Naruto, help Bee. Baka, he got himself into another fight." Yagura said, smiling quickly at the redhead, Gaara.  
"Yaggi, don't you have your gun?" Gaara asked.  
"No, I left it at Yugitos house yesterday."  
"Which Akatsuki member is it?" The blond boy asked.  
"I don't know, I think it's Hidan, but i've not been able to see him. I didn't come out of cover because of the gunfire. But he's swearing like Hidan." Yagura said.  
"Right, Gaara stay with Yagura, i'll help Bee." Naruto quickly pulled out a gun, and reached Bees side.

"Naruto, glad you finally made it." Bee huffed, shooting wildly again.  
"What the hell! You'll get us into trouble with the police again, believe it. And if you're going to shoot, aim." Naruto said, shooting the Akatsuki members exposed right arm. "What kind of pistol is that he has?"  
"ARGHHHH, fuck Jashin damn it!" He screamed, before getting into his - now severely damaged - van. Without a second though he drove off, although the van swerved a few times. Bee and Naruto ran back to Gaara and Yagura, who were now making out.

"Erm..."Naruto started, as the two boys looked at him casually. "We scared him off, he didn't like the idea of being outnumbered."  
"Bee, Yugito is going to kill you." Gaara said simply.  
"She's a part of this gang too fool, ya fool. She'd of done the same. Most of our group would." He then looked at Yagura, and then Gaara. "Except you two, who'd just make out."  
"You and Yugito aren't any better." Naruto smirked, and nudged Bee."Come on, let's go before the cops arrive. I don't know how they aren't here already, people in this city must be used to us. Believe it."  
"Not our fault, it's the Akatsuki fools." And with that, they were off.

Back at Nii manor, things began to kick off within Jinchūriki itself...  
"YOU STARTED ANOTHER SHOOT OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN?!" Screamed a blonde haired woman. Her black eyes fixated on Bee.  
"Baby, it was Akatsukis fault, I was defending myself." Bee tried to defend himself.  
"Yagura, what happened?"  
"Bee saw the Akatsuki van, and took a piss up it." Yagura stated, with little to no emotion.  
"_Defending yourself_?" She huffed. "Bee, you can't keep starting these fights, it's a good thing Roshi has connections with the police or we'd all be waist deep in shit. Which means Yagura would drown in it." She giggled a little.  
"I'm sorry Yugito." Bee said sheepishly.  
"Yugito, at least it's given the Akatsuki warning. The Jinchūriki aren't to be messed with, believe it." Naruto said, giving a thumbs up, before being glomped to the ground.  
"NARUTOOOOOO. You're back." Screamed the glomper, who stood up and brushed herself off. The girl had dark skin. She ran her hand through her short, mint green hair, before adjusting her orange clip on the right side of her hair. Her orange eyes darting around, a huge smile on her face. She had a white midriff shirt on, but had bandages around her waist.  
"Hiya Fū. Where's Utakata?" Naruto asked, looking around.  
"He's gone to the chip shop with Roshi."  
"Oh good." He said, smiling at her.  
"Don't ever go on a two week vacation again." She huffed.  
"My mom wanted to go to America for a few weeks, don't blame me. Besides, you all seemed to do fine without me...Except for Bee. it was a good thing Yagura knew I was home today, or else he could of got arrested...again."  
"Yeah, Yugito does well as the leader." She smiled and hugged Yugito. A huge man in a blood red hoodie soon walked into the room.  
"Naruto, i'm glad your back. Can you come with me please? Yugito, you too." The tall man requested. The only part of him you could see was his light brown eyes. He wore a red hoodie and a red bandanna covering his face.

"What is it Han?" Naruto asked, sitting on a chair, soon followed by Yugito.  
"Utakata was attacked a few days ago, by Zetsu of the Akatsuki, and yesterday Fū got into a fight with Sasori. Yugito you know this already. But you're both in charge, what do we do? These attacks are getting more frequent." He said, showing pictures to Naruto. The first picture was a tall thin man, in a blue kimono, with a huge bruise on his chest, and a bullet wound on his leg. He had long brown hair and golden eyes. His hair parted on the right side, covering his left eye totally. The second was of Fū, cuts and bruises along her stomach, which explains the out of the ordinary bandages she has on now.  
"Did you guys do anything to aggravate them?" Naruto asked.  
"No. I refused to let them anywhere near the Akatsuki. They just started attacking." She looked at Naruto. "Things are bad."  
"Think that's bad, when I helped Bee today, I managed to find out they are now using TMP autos. Believe it."  
"Automatic pistols? How did they get their hands on those?!" Han asked. Although his mouth is covered by the bandanna, his voice isn't muffled, it's still very deep.  
"Well we have to think of what we are going to do, or this gang war could get seriously dangerous..." Yugito started.

*A/N: There's chapter one, as you've guess the next will be Akatsuki based, but it will even out by chapter three. Gaara is going out with the 4th Mizukage, this is because Gaara is sexy, and I think Yagura is too. Fū is with Utakata. Bee is with Yugito, I think that's it *besides Itanaru* for their pairings. Please review if you liked it. (^_\)*


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: I missed out some language features for Fū, it will be added when I next use her, This is my new chapter, I hope to upload every saturday without issues ok. Please enjoy, and review. xx*

Akatsuki defensive

"Why did you start a shoot out Hidan, un?" Asked a blond haired man. His extremely long hair covered the left half of his face, his bright blue right eye was unwavering. There were dark rims around his eye. He had a short midriff shirt on, and fishnet covering his stomach.  
"Shut the fuck up blondie. He pissed up my van, so fuck off." Hidan mumbled, slicking his grey hair back again. He hissed as another man started to sew his wound up. He had long black hair and had scars along his face, and on his arms and neck. Probably on the rest of his body too. His eyes were red, with green pupils, it was eerie to look at.  
"Deidara is right, you can't go shooting everyone you see. Besides it's a waste of time and time is money." He finished sewing up Hidans wound, and swiftly moved out the room.  
"The fuck is he going?" Hidan asked.  
"You know Kakuzu, never stays in one place too long, un." Deidara said, sitting down beside Hidan. "Don't do anything silly Hidan, or else Konan will whoop your ass, un. And no one in Akatsuki is brave enough to face her." Deidara said giggling. "Nagato is going to be pissed that you ripped your Akatsuki jacket, un."  
"Well he can suck Jashin-samas almighty cock." Hidan ranted in responce.  
"Dei-dei, come on. Nagato wants us to get some food. He says he can't go because he's busy doing something. I reckon it's Konan he's busy doing..." Said a redheaded boy. He looked a lot younger than he probably was, he had a baby face and a finely chizled body.  
"Ok Sasori danna. See you later Hidan, un." Deidara waved to Hidan before going off after the redhead.

"We are not just buying chips. I don't think Zetsu will eat anything besides meat..." Sasori grumbled.  
"But danna, the shops are too far away, un." Huffed Deidara.  
"They are literally around the corner. For a being of eternal beauty you are a whiney bitch."  
"Art is a bang, an explosion, un. Not eternal."  
"You're a beautiful piece of art Dei-dei. How about a bang?" As they lent into each other, they closed their eyes. Getting ever closer...  
"Oh fuck, Akatsuki." Said a redheaded man with a red beard and mustache. He was a little chubby, and had on a hat with three prongs, rather like a crown. He had on a faded brown, almost red jacket and baggy brown pants. His friend had long brown hair and golden eyes. The thin brunette was in a blue kimono and had it open, revealing most of his chest. He quickly jumped into their car, putting his food in the back seat.  
"Rōshi get in, quick!" The brunette shouted, waving his friend towards the car. Sasori turned from Deidara and faced Rōshi.  
"Jinchūriki brats." Huffed Sasori. Rōshi turned to him and glared.  
"Dirty Akatsuki trash." He taunted back. Sasori drew his gun slowly.  
"Sasori danna no, we'll get arrested again, un."  
"Dei, get in the van, such beautiful art should be kept perfect. I don't want you to get shot." Deidara was about to speak, but Sasori just looked into his eyes. Deidara nodded and got in the van.  
"Utakata, stay in the car, with your leg wound it'll be suicide." Rōshi said, drawing his gun too. "You're the one who shot my friend Fū aren't you?"  
"I hope so, or else I wasted a bullet." He smirked. "Mind you I wasted it anyway on a bitch like her."  
"You and your blond bimbo bitch are going to pay for that."  
"You want to say that again brat?" Sasori aimed his gun at Rōshi, who aimed back.  
"Well your bimbo whore, and you are dead. Understand?" Rōshi stated with a smugness in his voice. Suddenly a bullet flew past his head, just missing him by a hair. He shot back, two bullets flew through the air. The bullets cut through the normally peaceful air before hitting Sasoris left arm.  
"Arghh fuck." Sasori screamed before rolling behind a car and firing again.  
"ARGHH!" Screamed Rōshi, his arm suddenly bleeding.  
"Direct hit, un." Cheered Deidara. "Danna did you see that for a shot, I am awesome, un."  
"Dei I told you to stay in the van."  
"No chance danna, you were shot."  
"Shit, outnumbered." Rōshi grumbled. Utakata moved to the passenger seat and aim his gun out the window, waiting for the Akatsuki. Suddenly sirens began to whirl, the alarm more deafening than the hail of bullets. Utakata fired up the engine and Rōshi jumped into the car, before they drove off.  
"Danna, we should get out of here."

Back at the Akatsuki base.  
"YOU GOT INTO ANOTHER FIGHT!" Shrieked a blue haired woman. She was fiddling with a white rose holding up her hair bun, while she glared at the redhead.  
"Konan calm down. Look guys, Akatsuki isn't just some street gang . We are a professional terrorist organisation. We each have our skills, Deidara your bomb skills are second to none. Sasori your poisons are beyond deadly. We need to act professional. Please you two, do not go down to the level of Jinchūriki, they are nothing but a bunch of do gooding little kids. We do not kill unnecessarily and do not go after minor street gangs." Said the leader of Akatsuki, his long red hair covering the right side of his face. The eye you could see was purple, and had rings going around the pupil. He had a cheesey smile considering he was the leader of a terrorist group.  
"Nagato, don't you think we should do something, this is the fourth fight in the last month. These kids think they are like Robin Hood, that they are a gang who help people. But they are just annoying little kids." Konan asked, rubbing the piercing under her lip.  
"Let them have their fun, it's no concern of ours. If we get our money and our job continues, I don't care what happens. Leave them be, and they will leave us. Now, Kisame has invented a new gun, similar to the TMP automatics. I suggest you go and check them out. He has made a personalised one for each of us." Nagato said, smiling at Dei and Sasori as they left.

"Hello Kisame, un." Said Deidara, walking into a musky room alone. He looked at the wall, which was covered in blueprints. Blueprints of guns and swords alike.  
"Hello Dei." Kisame exclaimed, hugging Deidara tightly. "Where's Sasori?"  
"Hidan knocked over one of his poison vials so they are detoxin' the room and Hidan, un." Deidara said, looking at the taller man, with a soft smile on his face. Kisame has tattoos on his face, three marks on each cheek that looked like gills. He had spiky blue hair, dyed obviously.  
"How long have you two been together?" Kisame asked, polishing a blade he had picked up when Deidara walked in.  
"Three weeks now, un." Deidara said, his smile beaming.  
"I'm happy for you Dei, at last someone finally sees how beautiful you are..." Kisame started to trail off. "Is there something you wanted? I'm guessing it's the new guns."  
"That's right, un. Nagato said you personalized them."  
"Yeah, take Sasoris with you. His has a puppet carved into the handle, and this feature here allows him to poison his bulllets if need be." Kisame handed Deidara the gun, smiling softly as he turned around. "This one is yours Dei. I carved a bird on the left side of the handle, because i know you like them. The right side has an explosion drawn on. I hope you like it."  
"Oh Kisame I love it, un." Deidara squeaked, hugging the taller man causing Kisame to blush. "I have to go now though, i'm gonna see if they have sorted out the poison issue." Deidara smiled and left the room.  
"Bye Dei..."

"Danna I have your new gun, un." Sasori giggled a little. "Danna?"  
"Hehe, you look like a girl haha." Sasori took Deis fringe and put it over his head. "Do I look good with blond hair?" He giggled frantically again.  
"Hey fucker hehehe. You really do look like a girl, Sasori are you sure he has a cock?" Dei began to blush as Hidan continued to speak. Sasori spiked Hidans hair up as they both giggled frantically.  
"Danna...this poison. Is it a kind of laughing gas in poison form?"  
"Hehehe, yeah and it makes people act silly for a while. Didn't wanna get bored if we were on a job hehe." Sasori lifted up Deis shirt and tried to feel for boobs.  
"You invent some weird shit, un. I better get Kakuzu." Dei said, running off towards Kakuzus room.

*A/N: You haven't met all the akastuki yet I know, but you will in the next few chapters. My main pairing don't meet for a while i'm afraid :P I hope you'll continue reading, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter xx*


	3. Chapter 3

Gang espionage

"Naruto I refuse to let you do nothing about this!" Screamed Yugito, who threw the nearest thing to her at Naruto, which happened to be a chair.  
"Look, we are a gang, yes. But we are not _that_ sort of gang. We do what we can to help everyone, we have stopped real gangs from their crimes. We are technically crime fighters."  
"Then we should stop these criminals, yesterdays attack on Rōshi and Utakata should be the final straw."  
"She's right Naruto, ssu." Added Fū. "Your dad is head of the police force, wasn't that why you started this gang up, ssu? You can't shy away because they seem stronger."  
"We can't rush into a fight we can't win girls, there is no way we'd win this. They are a fully fledged gang, and we can't successfully beat a gang like that. they have better weapons and skills." Ranted Naruto.  
"Naruto, we are some of the most skilled people in the whole city, we can certainly beat them, but we need to fight them cunningly. A street shoot out is hardly a good idea." Yugito responded, waving Utakata and Yagura into the room. "Now I don't think they saw Yagura at the shoot out the other day, but that doesn't matter since they won't see him. And we are going to disguise Utakata" Yugito started, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
"We can take it from here girls." Started Yagura. "Why not go for your lunch now, and tell Gaara I love him." He smiled at the girls, who left giggling. "Now Naruto, Han and I came up with an idea for some espionage..."

"That idea is ridiculous!" Screamed Naruto, before huffing and sitting down.  
"Naruto we are doing this for us, for our friends, for Jinchūriki. Utakata will easily be able to sneak into their ranks, and become a member. And I shall always be within range of our hidden microphones. I shall never enter their base, so I will always be able to call you guys if somthing goes wrong."  
"Yagura, I really don't like this plan one bit..." Grumbled Naruto.  
"It is very well thought out, don't you have faith in our skills?" Said Utakata, finally speaking.  
"The trouble is my mom and I are going to Kirigakure in two weeks, she needs another vacation so Dad asked if I could go with her. So if you guys don't finish by then I won't be able to help..."  
"Look..." Started Utakata. "With Yagura and I doing the actual work, there will be no rash decisions, everything will be well thought out. Han came up with this plan and he is brilliant with things like this. Yugito will be in charge while you're not here, and she is a very strong woman, but also very cautious. If things go wrong, she will help us, or stop the plan."  
"Yes, this is all we can do. This gang needs stopping. We only know half of the things they get up to, and that is dangerous enough." Said Yagura in a tone of authority.  
"The only real issue for me is my character. I have to have my hair cut short... and he's a 'bubbly' personality judging by what Han and Bee came up with."  
"Those guys came up with a whole personality already?"  
"Naruto we don't fuck about. Utakata here will be known to Akatsuki as... Tobi."

Back in Akatsuki head quarters...  
"Sasori and his bloody poisons, now two of our ranks are in hospital!" Shouted Konan. "Deidara, Kakuzu. Since your partners are in hospital because of that laughing gas incident, you will both be given new partners." Deidara had a look of concern on his face, for his boyfriend in hospital.  
"I don't need another partner, i'll be fine. Hidan gets in the way most of the time anyway. You don't need replacements!" Konan looked at Kakuzu, and then to Nagato for his decision.  
"Kakuzu if you think you can finish the drug runs on your own, then I have faith in you. Deidara, can you do the bomb set-up on your own? We need to get Kage Inc. to cough up the money we need for our newest shotgun designs..." Nagato smiled at Deidara, who gave a weak smile back.  
"I could do with a partner, un... Since Danna is in hospital..." A tear slid down his cheek. Konan hugged him tightly and rubbed his back in a caring gesture.  
"We will get the best medical care we can for them both, until then, Konan has set up meetings for a possible member, his name is Tobi..." Nagato grinned at Konan, who smirked back. Kakuzu and Deidara gave each other a 'what the fuck' look.

Utakata was dressed in an Akatsuki jacket with his hair cut short. He had burn scars on the right side of his face and contacts in his eyes.  
"Gaara how did you do that?" Asked Naruto, gob smacked by the transformation.  
"Naruto, disguises are easy." Gaara replied, smirking at his own handy work.  
"I feel weird... I hate short hair..." Grumbled Utakata... Tobi.  
"That doesn't sound like the Tobi we invented." Said Han. Utakata glared at Han.  
"HAN-SEMPAIIIII. TOBI LOVES YOU A LOT BECAUSE HE IS A GOOD BOY." 'Tobi' screamed, before huffing slightly. "Better?" The three boys nodded in unison, before Tobi joined Yagura in the van outside.  
"Have they met you before?" Asked Yagura.  
"They don't even know the name you guys made up yet, but I know they are looking for new recruits after a friend of mine at the hospital said two of them got poisoned..." As they drove off, Naruto waved and turned inside with Han. Gaara stood on the doorstep a few seconds longer, a devilish smirk on his face...

"Good luck 'Kata, i'll stay in the van. You only have to go around the corner now." Said Yagura, smiling at his friend. "And a word of advice... don't die." He giggled and so did Tobi.  
"I can't, you still need to ask me to be best man if you and Gaara ever get married." Tobi smiled.  
"He's been weird the last few weeks..." Yagura said, to himself more than anyone.  
"Gaara has weird days, you'll be back in his arms before long." He replied to a sad looking Yagura.  
"You going out with Fū has made you into a bit of a yaoi fan haha." Tobi huffed but then laughed.  
"Well Tobi is off, wish him luck Yagura-sempai." Tobi walked off as cheery as he could possibly look. Yagura shook his head and giggled. He was impressed by Utakatas acting, Tobi almost seemed real...

Tobi walked into a room where there were three people sat. Nagato, Konan and Deidara cautiously watched him enter.  
"Tobi has arrived, he is a good boy." He said, making Konan giggle.  
"Well, Tobi, I an Nagato."  
"I am Konan."  
"And I am Deidara. If we let you join, I will be your partner, un."  
"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi glomped Dei tightly, before casually sitting back down.  
"I don't think he'll do very well..." Grumbled Deidara.  
"You're hired." Said Nagato simply, smiling at Konan.  
"WHAT, un?!" Screamed Deidara.  
"Dont you want to ask Tobi questions?" Asked Tobi curiously watching Nagato and Konan.  
"No, you are hired. Konan will you show around." Konan got up and took Tobi out of the room.  
"Nagato, un. Why did you hire that idiot without finding anything out?"  
"Because Dei, he is a spy..." Nagato said with a little grin on his face.

*A/N: I know there isn't any romance for a romance story, but in the next few chapters there will be some romance. Itachi will meet Naruto in three chapters or so ok. I hope you liked it.*


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N: I am in love with this story personally. I hope you guys like it too xxx*

Kisames confession

Deidara stood before Nagato in a state of shock.  
"A spy, un?" Deidara looked as though his eye was going to pop out of his head.  
"Yes, he is a member of Jinchūriki. As far as Konan has been able to find out, out of the 7 members we know of, it's either a boy called Utakata or a man called Rōshi, depending on how good they are at espionage."  
"How do you know, un?"  
"We have our own skills Deidara. Please though, you have to make sure he doesn't know. Act as though he is a new member of Akatsuki. Until we can complete our counter plot. Give him a walk through of our base. Don't take him to the armory. But everywhere else is fine." Said Nagato. "And be careful, only the three of us know, the other members think he's really a new recruit." Deidara nodded and left.

"Tobi, i'm going to give you a tour okay."  
"Yes Deidara-sempai. Tobi is a good boy and will listen." Tobi said. 'If Yagura uses this to blackmail me I will have to cut off both of his... assets.' He thought to himself.  
"Why do you wear that mask, un?"  
"Because Tobi is badly burned sempai... What happened to sempais last partner?" Tobi asked trying to change the subject.  
"Oh, un. Sasori danna and another member got infected by a poison. We are going to meet the other members, un." Deidara walked off and Tobi pranced after him.

"Hello Itachi, un." Said Deidara, to a tall man with long black hair and red eyes. "Itachi, this is Tobi, the new recruit. Tobi this is Itachi, un." The slim, handsome man put his hand out for Tobi. Tobi shook it violently.  
"Hello Itachi-san. Tobi is a good boy." Tobi stopped shaking his hand and stood idly for a moment,  
"...Okay. Itachi is a good boy too... Mostly." He replied. His voice was so soft, so caring. It was a sexy voice, it could melt the coldest heart. Tobi glomped Itachi violently.  
"Come on Tobi, un. Let's go on a tour."  
"Goodbye Itachi-sempai." Tobi said, waving as he went off with Dei.

"These are the sleeping quarters. Nagato prefers us all to sleep here, less dangerous you understand, un." Deidara began to walk down a corridor. "This is Hidan and Kakuzus room. Although Hidan is in hospital. This is Zetsus room, but he's not here right now, un. I haven't seen him for about two weeks actually..." Deidara started to trail off. "Oh and this will be our room, un."  
"Tobi gets to share with his sempai?" Tobi jumped for joy.  
"Yes, un. My boyfriend is in hospital." Deidara opened the door. "Come on inside. You can rest for ten minutes before we meet the others, un." Deidara lay on his bed and Tobi lay on his next to it. "It's been a rough day, un."

"Nagato, what else has Zetsu been able to find out?" Asked Konan, leaning up against the desk.  
"It's Utakata, he cut his hair short and apparently Yagura made his face look burned under that mask. Zetsu has gone all out with his character. He's had to kiss another Jinchūriki, it's odd for him i'll tell you that, having to even learn the way they kiss." He replied taking a step towards Konan. "Now, want to see what I had pierced yesterday..." He placed his arm around Konan.

"Deidara-sempai, what about Tobis tour. You have fallen to sleep." Tobi said shaking Diedara slightly.  
"Un?" Deidara sat up. "Sorry Tobi. Thanks for waking me."  
"Does sempai think Tobi is a good boy?"  
"Yes, Tobi is a good boy. Come on, un." Deidara walked out of the room and Tobi followed closely. "We're going to meet Kakuzu and Kisame, un."

"Deidara, is Hidan recovering well?" Asked Kakuzu. His long hair drapped down his shoulders.  
"He's doing ok, un. Did you ever find out how he released the poison?"  
"Because he is an idiot." Kakuzu said simply. "Is this the new boy?" He asked statically.  
"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said simply.  
"Right... Well goodbye, I have work to do." He swiftly left the area.  
"Is Kakuzu always like that sempai?"  
"Yeah, un. He's never in one place long enough to lick a stamp." Deidara smiled at Tobi. "Come on then." They continued to walk further into the Akatsuki base.

"Kisame, un. This is our new member, Tobi."  
"Oh, erm.. Hiya D-Dei. Hello Tobi." Kisame smiled at Deidara and at Tobi.  
"Deidara." Shouted Kakuzu. "Nagato wants you..." Deidara went off leaving Tobi and Kisame without a word. The latter watched Deidara walk off and sighed a little.  
"Tobi knows a secret..." He taunted.  
"What?"  
"Kisame-san has a little crush on Tobis sempai." Tobi glomped Kisame, who blushed and looked away.  
"It doesn't matter. He's with Sasori and he's happy. As long as Dei-dei is happy that's all that matters to me..."  
"Awww, Kisame-sempai is so cute."

"Wow 'Kata." Said Yagura back in the van. "You really do get into character. I bet Fū would love to hear some of this." He giggled to himself. "Most of the members seem to humor you though, so they don't seem to know. But something doesn't feel right to me..."

Over one week had passed with 'Tobi' settling in easily. Deidara had spoken to Nagato about him, but rarely got an answer he could work with. He had to just wait until Zetsu did... Something or other that he didn't quite understand.

"Kisame, why not at least tell Deidara-sempai?" Tobi said, sitting in the canteen with Kisame. Kisame had a coffee and Tobi was looking around the room.  
"Because there's no point Tobi. I'm just dreaming, hoping." Kisame said, looking into his lap. Itachi walked over, so Kisame took the oppotunity to change the subject. "Itachi, why did you pack your stuff away last night?"  
"Because i'm going on a month long vacation. To Kirigakure."  
"Why for a month?" Asked Kisame, sipping at his coffee.  
"Because I need a longgg break, my brother has been getting on my nerves. So I took it upon myself to find some dirt on Konan, so she gave me an extension. It pays to know who you work with... Right Tobi..." Itachi smirked at Tobi, before turning to Kisame. "By the way Kisame, I think you should tell Deidara how you feel. It's easier for him to know, even if nothing happens." He said simply.  
"Does everyone know?" Kisame asked in sheer disbelief. "God what is it with you guys." He took a deep breath.  
"Kisame, tell sempai. Tobi will help."  
"Yes Kisame, I will help too." Said Itachi.  
"Will it shut you all up?" They both nodded. "Fine." He huffed and crossed his arms. Deidara walked into the canteen almost as if on cue.  
"Hi guys, un." He said, smiling and going to the fridge.  
"Deidara, could you come here please?" Said Itachi, motioning him over. Deidara picked up a chocolate bar and walked over. "Take a seat." Kisame turned red and looked down at the table. "Kisame..." Itachi started.  
"Dei-dei. I-I... Well. I really like you. And I just thought you should know that I think you are awe-inspiring. Like all of the beautiful artwork i've seen you create and destroy."  
"Aww, Kisame, un. That is really sweet. I really like you too. But I have a boyfriend..."  
"I know, I just thought you should know. It's better for everything to be out in the open..." Itachi and Deidara quickly glanced at Tobi.

"In a van, listening in?" Asked Konan, doing up her blouse. "How, some sort of low frequency radio?"  
"Yes Itachi has picked up hidden signals coming from a van nearby, with a Jinchūriki member listening in on everything Utakata hears. So Itachi knows now. Zetsu is moving, it's time to reveal 'Tobi' for what he is. Call an Akatsuki meeting." Nagato said, sorting his hair out. "Time to show them that spying on us comes at a dangerous price..."


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N: It's been ages since I updated, i've been very busy i'm sorry everyone. i hope you still like this story, the few chapters following this will be Itanaru, instead of the gangs fighting, so it will be a lot of yaoi goodness. Enjoy.*

Hidden in the sand

"Look Kisame. Deidara-sempai will realize how he really feels about you soon." Tobi said, placing his hand on Kisame's. They were sat in the larger canteen together.  
"But Dei-dei loves Sasori..." He sighed.  
"I've seen the way they look at each other, I went to the hospital with sempai. They do care deeply for each other, but it isn't love. People almost never realize they are in love. And those who think they are in love, often aren't. Don't get Tobi wrong, they do care for each other, but it isn't true, deep, real, meaningful love. If they were to look into each others eyes, deeply, and think to themselves 'Could I spend my life with this person? Their faults and their successes? Do I want to wake up next to them, or shall I wait 'til I find my _true_ love?' Tobi thinks they would turn and run, because being fond of someone doesn't last. But love, love lasts forever... If you know you're in love or not." Tobi said. A tear slid down Kisames cheek.  
"Thank you Tobi, you are a good friend. It's hard to think we've not known each other long at all." Tobi and Kisame hugged, but suddenly the door was kicked in, and Deidara stood with his gun aimed at Tobi.

"Dei-dei what are you doing?" Kisame asked, as Konan and Nagato entered the other door. Itachi followed behind Deidara. "Don't aim at Tobi!"  
"Kisame, un. Back away from him. Tobi is a spy." Kisame stood gob-smacked and turned to face 'Tobi'.  
"T-Tobi?" He asked.  
"We know you are Utakata Saiken of Jinchūriki." Started Nagato. "We also know you can hear us Yagura Isobu. Didn't you ever get taught eavesdropping is rude." He said slightly louder.

"Kata, it's Yagura. Talk to them, but don't do anything stupid. I just sent Yugito a message so you need to play for time... Wait, Gaara is only around the corner apparently. I'm going to leave the communications on okay, so I will hear everything." Yagura seemed very composed considering the crisis about to begin.

"Okay, fine. I am Utakata. I was sent here to gain Intel. I did lie to you all." Tobi said, removing his mask and pulling off the 'burns' on his face.  
"Tobi... Why?" Kisame said before breathing deeply and holding back a tear.  
"Kisame I..." Kisame turned away. "Everything I said to you was true, and I do care for you my friend." Kisame walked out of the room.  
"Kisame, un. Come back." Deidara said, but getting ignored completely. Utakata sighed before turning to Nagato.  
"How did you find out?"  
"You think you thought of it first? You're an idiot, un." Deidara said, gripping the gun tightly, but still not firing.  
"Wait... A spy in Jinchūriki?"

"Gaara, i've called Yugito to bring help for Kata. And also, I think there's a spy in our ranks." Yagura said, with the smallest hint of panic in his seemingly relaxed voice.  
"Oh dear, the jig is up." Gaara smirked. "It's a shame, I was really enjoying our relationship. We never even got to sleep together. You give good head though my dear Yagura." Gaara pulled out a long piece of rope and entered the van. Back inside the Akatsuki base, Utakata had heard all of it.

"Yagura, come in!" He panicked and Nagato laughed. "You bastards, you made Gaara betray us."  
"That's not Gaara, un." Deidara said.  
"That's right, it's our friend Zetsu." Konan added. "The best spy we've ever had..."  
"So... Where is the real Gaara? Or has it always been this Zetsu?" Utakata asked, drawing his own gun.  
"We have Gaara down in the cellar. We learned an awful lot thanks to Itachi's very intense interrogation." Nagato replied, cocking his gun. Suddenly Konan yelped. Turning around, Nagato saw Han from Jinchūriki holding Konan hostage. Soon Yugito, Fū and Bee came in with their guns all drawn.

Fū ran over to Utakata and hugged him.  
"Kata, i'm so glad you'e ok, ssu. Yagura is safe, blondie is helping him back to base. We arrived as Gaara was trying to tie up Yaggi, so we realized something was up." Fū said, smiling at her boyfriend.  
"Gaara, he's in the basement..."  
"We heard, Rōshi is getting him. Yagura told us since he heard over the com system you guys have, fool ya fool." Said Bee, taking a step towards Nagato.  
"We have Gaara back!" Shouted Rōshi. The Jinchūriki all fled the room, Han continued to hold Konan until the other members left, then Han left in a hurry.  
"Nagato, what do we do?" Asked Konan, taking deep breaths.  
"Leave them for now, I have a plan... Konan, come with me. Kakuzu, go and see what they did to Zetsu, ok. Deidara, go and find Kisame." And with that the Akatsuki went off to do their jobs, almost as if today hadn't happened.

Back at Nii mansion...  
"Fū i'm so glad you're ok, I was worried about you while I was in the Akatsuki base." Utakata said, hugging his girlfriend tightly and kissing her lips.  
"You were worried, ssu? Look how much I was shitting it. I care about you so much and it worried me every second you were there." She said, flicking her mint hair back.

"Yagura, you're all I could think of while I was trapped. Do you remember when you and I got lost in the forest a few weeks ago, I was taken then. I assume they followed me." Gaara said, hugging his boyfriend tightly with his chin on Yaguras head.  
"You... He, turned up the next day. I thought you were just lost and found your way out. I was searching all night and couldn't find you, then you just turned up after a day."  
"I love you Yagura."  
"I love you Gaara."

"NARUTO YOU CAN'T GO ON HOLIDAY TOMORROW, WE NEED YOU!" Screamed Yugito, slapping Naruto across the face.  
"Look I have to, to look after my mom. I know it's bad timing but it's not something I can cancel."  
"Yugito, Naruto should be allowed to go. I'm sure we can do fine without him, if we keep up our guard and avoid any danger, Akatsuki will not be of any concern." Han said, fiddling with his bandanna. Yugito huffed but nodded.  
"Fine, but tell the others that they will all have to stay in the base for a few weeks, we need to prevent anything like this happening again." She grumbled, before leaving the room.  
"Have fun blondie." Said Han.  
"I will, believe it. Although, what could be so great about this holiday?"

Back in Akatsuki H.Q...  
"Kisame, why are you still crying?" Asked Itachi, packing some stuff into a suitcase. "I understand he was your friend, but he wasn't here for very long at all."  
"Itachi, he was just a good friend. He said something to me that put my mind at rest, but I don't know now if he was lying to worm his way through us, or if he was genuinely my friend..." Kisame sobbed. "I guess I just need a few days rest, alone." He added.  
"Well I am off for a month, so you should all the time you need, and when i'm back we can carry on as normal. I'll even take you out to a club ok." He smiled at Kisame, who smiled back.  
"Thanks Itachi, you're a good friend."  
"Well, I guess i'm off on holiday."

*A/N: Next chapter we'll get to the Itanaru goodness XD I hope you all enjoyed it and i would appreciate reviews xx*


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N: Finally, Itanaruness has arrived. sorry for the slow updates guys I have a lot on my plate at the moment. I really hope you like this chapter and please review xx*

A chance encounter

Narutos eyes lit up as he stared at the Kirigakure hotel. It was a huge shinning building that stood tall. His redheaded mother smiled at him.  
"Thanks for coming here with me Naruto, I really need this break and your father was far too busy." She said, although Naruto wasn't listening, he was absorbed by the beauty of the hotel. There was a huge pool on one side of the building with people jumping into it. Naruto and Kushina went inside.

Not long after a limo pulled up, and out stepped a long raven haired boy. It was Itachi Uchiha. His red eyes darted around, scanning his surroundings before walking inside.

Naruto finished packing and his mother told him to go and explore, she was fine on her own for a while, she needed to relax in the room after the trip, she was suffering from fainting spells again. He walked downstairs and went into the dining room. People were moving around and getting food and it was all very noisy.  
"Hello, Naruto." Said a black hired boy with a bowl cut hairdo. His eyes were huge and he was bursting with energy. "Do you remember me?" He asked.  
"Lee? Oh my god, I haven't seen you since school. How are you doing these days?" Naruto hugged Lee tightly, who hugged him back.  
"Things are going very well for me. I also have a boyfriend now..." Lee blushed slightly.  
"Who?" Naruto asked, looking super excited. They had been very good friends back in school, almost always together.  
"He was in our science class..." Lee hinted.  
"Not Kiba?" Naruto asked, a little shocked.  
"No. Neji Hyuuga." Lee giggled a little.  
"Oh thank Kami for that, I was worried then." Naruto laughed.  
"So Naruto, do you have anyone special in your life?" He asked.  
"Nope, single and proud. No one seems worth the effort yet, believe it. Every boy I meet is too much trouble." They moved from the dining room to the hotel bar.  
"You sound like Shikamaru." Lee replied. "Did you ever get with him Naruto? I know you both liked each other back in school."  
"We went out for a while, but he left me for Temari."  
"Bisexual boys... There is double the competition, guys and girls."  
"Believe it." Naruto and Lee sat down on the bar stools. "So are you here with Neji?"  
"Yes I am. It's our one month anniversary so Neji wanted to take me to a five star hotel. He has been the director of Hyuuga hair products for over two years now. He is doing very well."  
"What about you?"  
"I used to work with my father in his shop, but Neji wanted me to become his secretary."  
"Why did Neji want that?"  
"Well he_ said _he wanted to look after my career interests, so he could always look after me. I think he just wanted office sex." Lee and Naruto laughed together.  
"Where is he then?"  
"He went into town about half an hour ago to go and get something. He did not say what though." Lee put his hand on Naruto's. "I think we should find you a guy while you are here... Actually why are you here Naruto?" Lee asked, removing his hand and ordering two drinks.  
"My mom needed a break, so dad asked me to come with her." Naruto sipped the vodka shot the barman placed in front of him. "Besides i'm not looking for love, like I said, boys only cause trouble... Or someone else causes trouble for us. Believe it." Naruto stood up. "I think there's a pool out the back, i'm going in, you coming?"  
"No, I am waiting for Neji, I will not see him if I am in the pool will I? I will see you say later Naruto." Lee hugged Naruto, before Naruto went off outside.

He sat on one of the fold out chairs that surrounded the pool. He was only wearing a thin, tight black shirt and orange shorts. There were little-to-no children by the pool, two at most. They must all be at school, the people in this hotel must be mainly rich people with no kids. There were mainly men and woman in their early twenties to early thirties, Like Naruto and Lee. There were only four people actually in the pool. A woman sitting on a mans shoulders, a young woman with pink hair and a man with long, shoulder length raven hair. *Guess who*

Naruto spotted an ice cream cart on the opposite side of the pool. Being a big kid at heart, he got up to get some. He got about half way around the pool before one of those two kids ran into him. Naruto went flying into the pool, he screamed and struggled a little before being lifted above the water.  
"Sit on my shoulders, you'll be fine." A male voice said. Naruto sat on the mans shoulders and coughed a little. After composing himself he looked down to his rescuer. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Y-yes, it just took me by surprise. I'm okay now... Thank you." Naruto replied. The raven haired man below him walked to the edge of the pool.  
"Oh your clothes are all wet. Sit on the edge here and i'll get you a towel." He said, as Naruto got off his shoulders and rested at the poolside, his feet hanging in the water. Soon the raven haired man came back with a red towel. "Here you go, erm..."  
"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Hello Naruto. I'm Itachi Uchiha." Itachi smiled and got in the water. He floated in the pool just in front of Narutos feet. "Look, why don't you go and get changed, and come and join me in the pool? It's so warm in this pool..." Itachi lay back and just floated on the surface of the water for a moment. Naruto giggled softly.  
"Okay, why not. I'll be back in a second, believe it." Naruto got up and walked into the hotel.

"He was beautiful." Itachi said to himself as he continued to bob up and down in the water.

"He was gorgeous, believe it." Said Naruto to himself going into the hotel lift.

After about ten minutes Naruto came out of the hotel in just some orange swimming trunks. He put the red towel Itachi gave him on one of the chairs and got into the pool. He swam into the middle where Itachi was smiling at him.  
"Hiya Naruto." Itachi said._ 'Oh my, he's so hot in those trunks, must resist ripping them off'_. He thought to himself.  
"Happy now i'm in the pool." Naruto giggled. One thing about Naruto, first meetings were never awkward, after a few seconds it felt like you'd known him for years. "How long are you staying here then Itachi?"  
"A month. I was in need of a long, long, long vacation. My job is very dangerous and stressful. What about you?"  
"I'm here with my mom, she needed a break. We've paid for three weeks. She'll go home after that. I might stay a little after she's gone, my jobs stressful too." Naruto replied, splashing Itachi with water.  
"What do you do?" Asked Itachi, splashing him back.  
"Men mainly." Joked Naruto.  
"Haha. You know what I meant..." Itachi saw Naruto looking at the ice cream cart. "Do you want an ice cream?" He asked.  
"I was thrown into the pool before I got one..." Naruto smirked to himself. "And you took your chance to chat me up."  
"Damn, you saw my cunning plan haha. Well how about I buy you one?" Itachi offered.  
"What do you want in return?" Asked Naruto.  
"Just for you to grace my presence for a while longer." Itachi replied, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto hugged Itachi, who hugged back smiling. They both got out of the pool and walked over to the ice cream cart. A chance encounter that has started something beautiful...

*A/N: Well, there you guys have it. The first meeting between them both, please review, for Itachi and Narutos sake. Updates soon.*


	7. Chapter 7

*A/N: Well this is the next chapter, it's not much romance as I wanted to make Shisui's character clear, but I hope you enjoy what I have written, I will update soon, it'll get more Itanaru cuteness as I go on. Enjoy and please review xx.*

Black and Yellow

"Oh, oh oh I-Itachi. Ohh." Panted Naruto.  
"Na-naruto, yeah, ohhhhhh." Grunted Itachi.  
"Ita...Chii... Ow, ohhhhh harder, faster, harder..." Naruto was almost screaming.  
"Oh yeah Naruto, yeah, mmm, oh."

"Itachi. Itachi wake up." A young man was nudging Itachi, who was asleep. He had short, unkempt black hair and similar eyes to Itachi.  
"Mmm. Fuck off Shisui." Itachi groaned and rolled over.  
"Charming, some best friend you turned out to be." Shisui huffed, before going into a connecting bathroom. "Oh by the way Itachi, don't roll over anymore, you have a hardon and you might hurt yourself." Shisui giggled, as he began to put on his guy-liner. Itachi got up out of bed and stood in the bathroom doorway.  
"Can't you be a bit more subtle with things. You're always so point blank." Itachi ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't have any ties in it while he slept, so right now his hair was just everywhere.  
"You tell me about subtle and you're stood in the doorway in your underwear with a hardon. What were you dreaming about anyway? You were panting and saying a guys name." Shisui said, looking at Itachi in the mirror as he continued with his guy-liner.  
"Where did you go yesterday, you were here for an hour then you disappeared?" Itachi asked, changing the subject.  
"You said you were going down to the pool so I went into town for a bit. I was meeting a friend who lives around here, I haven't seen her for years and she called me a couple of days before you invited me. You are fiendish Itachi, blackmailing your boss to get a months vacation." Shisui smirked as he finished with his make-up.  
"I needed a long break. And you work from home so I thought i'd drag you with me. Couldn't go without my best friend now could I?" Itachi hugged his friend and then left the room. "By the way i'm going back to the pool at about one o'clock okay." Itachi changed his boxers and put on some trousers. Shisui soon came in.

"God you're obsessed with that pool. Well you're coming with me to town first aren't you. My boyfriend and his brother have finally opened their new club in town and I wanna see him, it's been two weeks since I saw him." Shisui said.  
"I never thought you'd have a successful relationship with Shin. I thought it would go to the shit, but I was wrong. Does his bro have a partner?"  
"Yeah, some girl called Ino. Shin and Sai have finally got the licence for their club, so they can open it tomorrow night. He wants me to go see him today, so you're coming too. And he told me my old friend Neji is in town. When we come back you can go to the pool okay." Shisui didn't wait for a reply and went for a shower. Itachi put on his shirt and started to paint his nails.

Kushina walked into the room in a calm and composed manner. She smiled to herself as she stood beside Naruto's bed.  
"GET THE FUCK UP NARUTO. SOME BOYS ARE HERE FOR YOU." She screamed, before once again smiling and looking calm.  
"Who is it? What do they look like?" Naruto said, rolling over to face Kushina and rubbing his eyes.  
"They both have creepy eyes, and one has no fashion sense..." His mom replied.  
"Send Lee in..." He groaned. Not long after Lee came bouncing in with another boy. The other boy had long brown hair. Very long, it reached his waist. His eyes were white and he was rather stoic, no emotion apparent on his face.

"Naruto, I have bought Neji here, do you remember each other from school?" Lee said, taking Neji's hand and both sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed.  
"Neji... Neji Hyuuga? Didn't we get into a fight once in P.E?" Naruto said, stretching.  
"Yeah we did, and you won." Neji sighed a little, then just looked at Lee. "But then I was able to get closer to my Lee-chan here." Neji almost smiled, and Lee was grinning wildly.  
"Naruto, do you want to come out with us today? We are going to explore the town." Lee asked.  
"I don't kn-" Naruto started, but was cut off by Lee.  
"Good, we leave in an hour. We will be back by about one o'clock." Lee smiled and Neji smirked a little. We will leave you to get ready, we shall be waiting in the lounge okay." Lee dragged Neji out of the room and Naruto was left there, rubbing his eyes.  
"I have no clue what just happened, believe it. I suppose I should go, it could be fun. I wonder if Itachi will be at the pool today..." Naruto got up and moved over to the shower.

_The day went on as normal and soon Neji, Naruto and Lee returned. Later on, at half one..._

"I had fun guys, believe it. I'm going to get my trunks on and go for a swim okay. Bye."  
"Goodbye Naruto." Said Neji, waving.  
"Goodbye Naruto, enjoy your swim." Added Lee, taking Neji's hand and dragging him off in some random direction. Naruto smirked as he went upstairs.  
"Lee is still a bit odd, poor Neji." Naruto mumbled, continuing upstairs.

"'Tachi?" Asked Shisui, swimming over to Itachi. "Who are you looking for?" Itachi turned to face Shisui.  
"I'm not looking for anyone." Was his response.  
"We've been here for half an hour and you keep staring at the entrance to the hotel, are you waiting for someone?" Shisui rubbed his stomach briefly below the water. "I need something to drink." He grumbled.  
"You had enough in your mouth at the club, Sai and I were sat at the bar and we could hear you." Itachi giggled a little.  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Shisui went bright red.  
"We heard you both going at in the his office. Sai and I made bets on who came first. I won twenty pound, thank you." Itachi began to laugh hysterically when Shisui blushed and turned away.  
"I thought we were being quieter than usual."  
"You were, but you over-looked something."  
"W-What?"  
"It's a club, he has a microphone on his desk in case something important happens. I think you knocked the switch." Itachi was giggling a lot. Then there was a huge splash and a quick flash of yellow.

Itachi smiled and swam over to the yellow blur that was now bobbing in the water.  
"Hi Naruto." Naruto turned to face Itachi and hugged him tightly.  
"Hiya Itachi, it's nice to see you."  
"Yeah." 'Oh my, half naked sexy blond hugging me in a pool, don't rip his trunks off, don't.' Itachi thought to himself as he hugged Naruto back.  
"Itachi, who's this?" Shisui asked after swimming over to them both.  
"Shisui, this is Naruto. My friend. Naruto, this is my best friend Shisui." Itachi introduced them as they all bobbed up and down in the water. Shisui's whole face lit up.  
"N... Naruto?" An evil smirk spanned Shisui's face. Itachi looked at him confused for a moment before it clicked in his mind.  
'I must of said Naruto's name out-loud in my sleep... Shit'. "Shisui, can I speak to you for a moment?" Itachi moved Shisui out of Naruto's ear-shot. "Don't you dare Shisui."  
"Hehe, I don't know what you mean. Anyway, he looks quite innocent. Not like he sounded in your dream... He looks like he might be as ti-"  
"Don't you dare say it."  
"... Tight."  
"I hate you." Huffed Itachi.  
"Itachi, are you okay? You're all red." Said Naruto from next to Itachi. Itachi jumped a little.  
"Naruto, Itachi and I were discussing the fact that he's been single for a while." Shisui giggled as Itachi glared.  
"I can't believe you're single Itachi, you're really cute." Said Naruto, smiling.  
"R-really?... I think you're cute too Naruto." Itachi said. Naruto blushed. "Well, I know it's really, really sudden, but I felt something yesterday when I was with you."  
"Itachi, i felt it too." Naruto smiled at him.  
"You felt a lot more in his dream." Shisui said under his breath.  
"Well Naruto, can I take you out on a date tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Hehe, okay Itachi. I'll go on a date with you." Naruto smiled.  
"Aww, you guys are adorable. You'll have the cutest babies." Shisui said, hugging them both.  
"He failed biology." Itachi said to Naruto.

*A/N: Please tell me what you think. A date next chapter, it'll be fabulous. Thanks for reading xx.*


	8. Chapter 8

*A/N: I haven't updated in ages I know, but i'll be doing a lot of one shots soon for couples I like. Enjoy this chapter I did late at night.*

Gay guys always meddle.

"Zetsu, Kakuzu, let's get the fuckers!" Shouted Hidan, blasting away at anything that moved. The three men charged through Jinchūriki H.Q. Also known as Nii mansion.  
"Gaara, Han, code green, get everyone out, we're under attack!" Yugito shouted, running up the huge staircase to the second floor. They all entered what seemed to be a huge master bedroom, Gaara and Yugito sat on the bed panting for breath.  
"Yugito, Utakata has gone with Fū to get the new guns, our basic weapons might not do us any good. From what I could check, we're completely surrounded. Four members of Akatsuki are covering the exits, and those three downstairs are going to try to kill us, there isn't any way to escape." Gaara sounded calm even though he was in this dire situation.  
"Naruto might be able to help us, his fighting styles are unbeatable..." Han said, trying to get a look out of the window, only for a bullet to be shot through it, he ducked just in time.  
"He's not here though, he's half an hours drive from here, could all eight of us hold out 'til then?" Yugito asked.  
"Utakata and Fū are in the weapons room. The three of us are in here. Rōshi, Yaggi and Bee are safe, they are in your cellars, they should be safe there, Han and I kitted the cellars out as a defensive hideout, but we didn't have chance to get there when we were attacked." Gaara said simply. He was remarkably calm.  
"Naruto, where are you?" Yugito huffed.

"CANNON BALL!" Naruto shouted, bouncing into the water, splashing Lee slightly.  
"That was a great splash Naruto, very youthful!" Lee squeaked. Neji was sat on a lounger, he had shorts on, but nothing else. He was reading a book and was left looking after all their stuff, and Naruto and Lee bounced into the pool.  
"You might be able to meet him today Lee." Naruto said with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
"The raven haired beauty who asked you out on a date after one day?" Lee had a lot of sarcasm in his voice, but it didn't hide the tiniest drop of worry he had.  
"He's sweet, but to be honest I think his friend might of pushed him to ask, he seems like that kind of camp, giggly kinda guy that always meddles." Naruto and Lee giggled themselves. "Remind you of anyone? Like us for example."  
"Could you imagine if my Neji-kun was camp, feminine?" Lee asked. Naruto thought for a moment and laughed. Neji came over to the edge of the pool.  
"Naruto, your phone was going off, so I answered it. Someone called Yugito needs you back right now, something about green, she was a little vague, I have no clue what she was going on about." Neji mumbled. Naruto thought a moment before getting out of the pool.  
"Lee will you tell my mom I'll be back tomorrow morning." Naruto shouted over his shoulder while drying himself with a towel. Neji smiled at Lee briefly, Lee smirked and pulled Neji into the pool.

Naruto bumped into Itachi in the hotel reception.  
"Oh Naruto, i'm looking forward to later." Itachi smiled.  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Itachi, I have an emergency situation at home, I don't think i'll be back until tomorrow." Naruto said, kissing Itachi's cheek. "Maybe another day, i'm sorry." Itachi was left gob-smacked as Naruto ran out of the hotel, putting on his shirt.  
"Oh... Okay Naruto." Itachi sighed and went back upstairs to his hotel room.

Shisui was cooking in the kitchen, it was about 11 o'clock and he had only just woken up.  
"Shisui, you look ridiculous in that pinny." Itachi said, before sighing slightly.  
"What's up with you? You look like you've been attacked."  
"Naruto can't make it tonight. I told you it was rushing us into this." Shisui walked over and hugged Itachi.  
"Then we'll go out, to Shins club, we'll have a girls night out." Shisui giggled a little. "Oh also, someone called Sasori called you. Apparently he's in hospital, and wants you to ring him back." Shisui said, turning back to his sausages. Itachi picked up the phone and rang the number Shisui wrote in the notepad.

"Sasori?" He asked, after going through all the troublesome channels, receptionists and other such crap.  
"Itachi, Hidan is out of hospital and they've all gone to Nii Mansion."  
"Why have they gone there?" Itachi asked.  
"They moved the planned attack forward since Hidan recovered. He's an annoying brat. I'm still suffering minor effects thanks to that idiotic Jashinist. They don't need you there, but Nagato wanted me to inform you."  
"Okay, thank you Sasori. I hope you get better soon."  
"Thanks, goodbye Itachi." He replied, before hanging up.  
"So who's Sasori?" Shisui asked, walking into the room.  
"A friend from work. He's going out with Deidara, you remember, from school?" Itachi and Shisui began to speak about their old school life.

The next day...  
"Naruto, what happened, why did you run off yesterday?" Lee asked, running over to Naruto who was just entering the hotel.  
"Issue at my work place, call it pest control." Naruto giggled.  
"Well Neji and I went out to a club yesterday. An old friend of Neji's, called Shin, owns it. Neji bumped into him the other day when he was shopping. And we were introduced to Shins boyfriend, a boy called Shisui. We also met a raven haired boy... Called Itachi." Lee smiled as Naruto blushed for a moment. Then it clicked who he was talking to.  
"Oh Kami what did you say?!" He asked, getting a little worried.  
"Well I was going to be subtle, like I always am. But Neji is anything but subtle." Lee looked nervous.  
"What. Did. Neji. Say?" He urged.  
"I did not want him to say it." Lee said quickly and nervously.  
"What did he say Lee?"  
"He said you don't wear underwear and will be waiting in your room tonight at 10..." Lee said. He was about to continue but Naruto cut him off.  
"Everyone knows I don't wear underwear, and none of you guys know my room number, so it's okay." Naruto sighed and smiled.  
"Naruto, you were right about Shisui, meddling. And I did have about four youthful vodkas and, well..." Lee got nervous.  
"Oh, Naruto you're back." Kushina said, a suitcase in hand. "Your father has been taken ill at home, so i'm going back. I won't be back for a few days so stay here, you might as well since we paid for it. I really need to look after Minato. Your friends are in there already, don't ask me what they were doing because I don't know." Kushina hugged him and left.  
"What was all that about?" He asked himself. "I'm staying here for the next three weeks, and she's run off. Women." Naruto began to walk upstairs.  
"Naruto, please do not go up there yet..." Lee shouted. But Naruto was already upstairs.

Naruto went into his hotel room and took his shoes off, he saw Neji and Shisui laughing together on the sofa.  
"Hello again Naruto sweetie, we have a surprise for you, in your bedroom. We had better leave now Neji." They both got up and shot out of the room.  
"My room?" He went into the room and switched the light on.

Itachi was sat on his bed, surrounded by rose petals and pink scented candles...

*A/N: What Shisui and Neji have done actually happened. I was Shisui though... We decided to meddle, and it worked for the best ^_^ I hope you liked this story guys.*


	9. Chapter 9

*A/N: Sorry for impossibly late updates, I have a lot of issues right now and I keep going in and out of depression :/ I hope you guys are still interested in my story, and will continue to read it. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed this. Enjoy.*

One step closer

Itachi was lying on Naruto's bed, surrounded by rose petals.  
"Itachi?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the huge blush that had spread over his cheeks, but unsuccessfully. Itachi also went red all over.  
"Before you worry Naru-chan, I was forced into this. Shisui blackmailed me, he has some dirt on me from way back in college." Itachi huffed. Naruto giggled at 'Naru-chan'.  
"Hehe, you look cute there Itachi. I don't know what those guys planned for us, but since you're here... Wanna watch a scary movie? It's going to rain this afternoon so we can't go out. And i'd rather not leave the apartment for those two to jump us and meddle again." Naruto said, beaming a huge grin. Itachi smiled and nodded. They both went into the main room, and sat on the sofa, Naruto got up and flicked through some films he bought with him. "I always bring some films, because every time I go on holiday it pisses down." Naruto said. "How about this, Dead Silence?" Naruto smiled softly at Itachi.  
"A ghost film? Will you be okay watching that?" Itachi asked.  
"Yeah, I love ghost films and jump scares." Naruto said, putting the disk in and sitting down besides Itachi.  
"Well, i'll protect you Naruto." Itachi laughed a little, and Naruto cuddled up to him.

Naruto was sat casually in Itachi's arms, not even remotely scared. He would be emotionless if it wasn't for the hint of rose on his cheeks and the tinyist hint of a smile. Itachi kept jumping and screaming, causing Naruto to laugh hysterically and tease him.  
"You are such a coward. 'I'll protect you Naruto', so much for that." Naruto teased, poking Itachi's stomach.  
"Hey i'm... Sensitive. Can't a guy be a little sensitive every now and again?" Itachi said, trying to defend himself.  
"If you're sensitive how did you let Neji and that other guy convince you to lie on my bed surrounded by flower petals?" Naruto asked.  
"Because Shisui is camp, gay and evil. When you mix those 3 things together you end up in shit... or on a bed surrounded by roses. Anyway, you were blushing like mad when you walked in." Itachi smirked as Naruto started to blush and began to act casual.  
"I didn't blush... I mean I was... Shocked by finding you and... Well... I... Sorta... Maybe blushed a little... Kinda... Believe it." Naruto sighed and lay his head on Itachi's lap. Itachi began to stroke Naruto's hair while they continued to watch the film. Neither of them realized what they were doing. It was just instinct. And they were enjoying their time together.

A knock on the door broke through the peaceful silence. Naruto got up and opened the door. Stood in the doorway were Shisui and Neji. Naruto huffed and gestured them inside. Itachi grumbled to himself as Shisui hugged him tightly.  
"Well Naruto-san you clearly didn't do anything with Itachi. You can still stand up. I've seen all of his... assests, so I know you wouldn't be able to walk." Shisui randomly said outloud. Itachi nudged him while Naruto giggled softly.  
"Yes, like the woman in white chicks who end up in wheelchairs." Neji added, smirking as Shisui giggled. Not very long after Lee came into the room. Naruto sighed before he spoke out loud to everyone.  
"Well since everyone's here, I guess we're having a film day. Lee, would you come help me make some sandwiches, i'm starving and everyone else must be too?" Naruto and Lee went into the kitchen together.

"I am sorry if Neji-kun was meddling Naruto. He is normally a very withdrawn person, but Shisui always was a bad influence on him." Lee said, briefly moving his attention from the food to Naruto.  
"Don't worry Lee. It was mostly in good taste, and they were trying to help." Naruto said. Lee smiled and took some sandwiches in, Itachi entered the kitchen just as Lee was leaving. "Oh hi Itachi." Naruto said.  
"Hi Naru-chan. Can I ask you a couple of things?" He asked.  
"Go ahead." Was Naruto's reply.  
"Well, firstly. Since we didn't have our date the other day... Ermmm... Would you like to go to a restaurant with me?" Itachi asked meekly, while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Of course Itachi, i'd love to." Naruto said beaming a cheesy smile.  
"And one other thing..." Itachi went a little shy. Naruto smiled, waiting for Itachi. "Do you really not wear underwear?" Itachi asked, and Naruto went bright red.  
"No I don't wear it. Wanna see?" Naruto teased, taking the sandwiches into the other room.

As he put the plate down, Naruto turned around and slapped Neji.  
"That was for telling him about my underwear." Naruto said, slapping Neji a second time. Lee laughed at the shriek of pain Neji movie day went well, and soon they all parted. Itachi had made plans to see Naruto the next day at 9 a.m. Naruto was left alone in his room, with only his thoughts for company.

'I had better go and clear those petals away.' He thought to himself. He went into the room and began to clear them, and stopped when he found a note left on the bed. "Dear Naruto, while Shisui and that other boy were putting petals around me, I decided to write this. I've probably left the apartment by now, so I wanted to say something I was probably too scared to say today. You are very beautiful." Naruto stopped a second, and then read on. "Anyway, if I know Shisui, he won't let us leave till late at night. So if i'm right then Goodnight Naruto, sweet dreams, beautiful." Naruto read allowed. His face suddenly went red as he held the note to his chest.

Naruto woke up earlier than normal, and wanted to make himself look perfect for his date today. It was half seven now, so he had about an hour and a half to get ready. He wasn't quite sure, but he felt like impressing Itachi would change his life. As he was just coming out of the shower his phone rang. He answered the phone.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Naruto? It's Utakata, are you busy this afternoon?" Naruto heard down his phone.  
"No i'm not, I have a date in the morning but I should be back about 3 o'clock. Why?"  
"I wanted your advice, you're better with advice than most of the guys. Is it okay if I come down at 3 then?" Utakata asked slightly nervously.  
"Yeah it's fine 'Kata, see you then." Naruto said goodbye and hung up. He continued getting ready.

At 9 o'clock he was just sitting down on the sofa to rest and someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Naruto said. He was dressed in some tight black skinny jeans. An orange tight fitting shirt, which looked like he may of bought it from the womans section, but Naruto liked it. He had left his hair in a shaggy mess as usual, and had orange converse on. Itachi soon walked in. Itachi had jet black jeans and black shoes. he had no shirt on but a black jacket on, which he left open. His hair was tied back as usual and he had guy liner on. Naruto almost began drooling at the sight of Itachi. He smiled and stood up.  
"You look..." Itachi began, getting nervous. "...You're beautiful Naruto." Itachi went red and Naruto giggled.  
"If you think I look good now, you should see me naked, believe it." Naruto teased, brushing past Itachi. "Where are we going 'Tachi-kun?" Naruto asked, smirking at Itachi who was a darker shade of crimson than before. Naruto was a bit of a tease.  
"I wanna take you out for a meal. I know a nice place in town." Itachi said. Naruto took his hand and they walked out of the apartment hand in hand.

*A/N: Right, well next chapter will be their date, I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read, thank you guys, girls, gays and gamers xx*


	10. Chapter 10

*A/N: I'm trying not to leave so long between updates but I have so much on my plate right now. Sorry guys. I hope you enjoy.*

The truth can hurt, Naruto.

"Itachi, are you okay? You look nervous, believe it." Naruto said, squeezing Itachi's hand a little tighter. Itachi smiled softly at him.  
"A little. I haven't been on a date for a while. My job is rather... Dangerous, I don't like involving people in it." Itachi mumbled, more to himself than Naruto.  
"Same here." Naruto grumbled. He perked up suddenly and smiled. "What do you do Itachi?" He asked.  
"I... Well you could say I work in a special force." Itachi said, trying to avoid the issue.  
"Oh like the police, or the army?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah something like that. What about you?" Itachi was quick to change the subject.  
"Well, I like to call it pest control, believe it." Naruto said swiftly.  
"Oh, we're here Naru-chan." Itachi and Naruto stood outside a restaurant, Itachi opened the door for Naruto, who mockingly curtsied and went inside. Itachi followed suit.

The whole restaurant was brimming with people. Couples, people on their own, groups. It was rather noisy, but not irritating noise, Naruto was in love with the place. They were in a huge room which had black and gold walls. The borders of the walls were a silver colour. This was clearly as very high class restaurant.

"Itachi, we might have to split the bill. This place might cost an arm and a leg, believe it." Naruto said in amazement as Itachi pulled the chair out for Naruto to sit down. After Naruto sat down Itachi moved to his own chair.  
"No Naru-chan, I asked you out, i'm paying." Itachi said, with a smile gracing his soft lips.  
"Are you sure you can afford it?" Naruto asked, looking at the menu wide-eyed.  
"Yeah, my job is very well paid. Besides if we can't afford it we can just run away before they notice." Itachi laughed and Naruto giggled softly, admiring Itachi's handsome features over his menu. Soon a woman with long brown hair came over, beaming a cheesy smile.  
"Hello gentlemen. I'm the assistant manager, Ayame. Are you ready to order?" She said, beaming still. Although there was something about her, something that felt dangerous.  
"I'll have O-nigiri with the lobster filling please." Itachi said, smiling at Ayame.  
"Wow, lobster..." Naruto looked at his menu again. "Excuse me miss, do you do Ramen here?" He asked.  
"Ramen? Teuchi Ichiraku hasn't made ramen in his life... I could make a special request for you but i'm afraid I can't make promises." The woman said, fiddling with her notepad.  
"I don't want to be any trouble, believe it." Naruto mumbled quietly.  
"It won't be any trouble. I will ask my father if he could make some. Any specific kind?"  
"Any kind of ramen will do." Naruto said simply.  
"And a bottle of sake actually, thank you." Itachi added to his order. The woman bowed and left. "Ramen? It's not really an amazing date if all I buy you is ramen." Itachi said. Naruto laughed.  
"You don't need to impress me 'Tachi, i'm loving this already."  
"Thank Kami, I was getting nervous that you wouldn't be having fun." He sighed and smiled.  
"Hehe, Itachi you're such a girl." Naurto teased.  
"I am not! I'm just sensitive." Itachi defended.  
"I think it's cute. I'm so glad you asked me out on a date. My last boyfriend was kind of a douche." Naruto said, grinning as the woman came back with their food. "Oh man ramen. Thank you so much, believe it." He said to Ayame. She smiled and bowed before moving to another table. "Oh my, this is so good." Naruto said, eating the noodles at an inhumane pace. Itachi couldn't help but laugh. Naruto stopped sucking up the noodles and looked at Itachi. "What are you laughing at?" He asked, trying to sound innocent, but failing.  
"Oh nothing. You're just so adorable Naru-chan." Itachi laughed again. Naruto pouted.  
"Don't worry 'Tachi. Noodles aren't the only thing i'm good at sucking." Naruto laughed as Itachi went red and crossed his legs.  
"Behave Naru-chan." Itachi smirked as he ate some of his O-nigiri.  
"Will you punish me if I don't?" Naruto put his finger to his lip and looked at Itachi, who was now red all over.  
"I wanted to take you into town after this, but if you keep teasing me we'll have to go back to your room..." Itachi smirked as Naruto went red too. "Don't like it back at you, do you?" Itachi mocked. Naruto giggled and continued eating. Naruto message tone went off on his phone. He opened it. "Who is it?" Itachi asked him.  
"My friend. He was gonna see me at 3, he wanted my advice but he said he's delayed with... Work. He won't be down 'till 8 now." Naruto said. "I wonder what's happening to delay him for 5 hours."  
"Is he okay do you think?"  
"I dunno. He's not usually one for worry. Well if we have more time, i'm dragging you to the park later. Believe it."

Itachi and Naruto spent the rest of the morning in town. They watch a film together and Naruto dragged Itachi around some shops for a while. After buying another tight orange shirt, they left and Naruto dragged him off towards a park. By the time they actually found the park -after Naruto got lost a few times- it was about 6 o'clock.

Naruto flopped to the floor and sprawled himself out on the grass. Itachi sat down beside him.  
"I love the sky, believe it. I know that everyone I care for is under that sky, no matter how far they seem." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.  
"That was random Naru-chan. What made you think of that."  
"Well, you might find it silly..."  
"What bought on that Naru?" Itachi asked him.  
"Well, back when my family lived in Konoha, I had an uncle there. His name Jiriyah. He was an old pervert, but we were close and I told him everything. In fact, he was the first person I came out to, back when I was 15. He smiled when I told him, I was so worried about what he'd say about it. But he turned to me and said my future boyfriend is under that sky, looking up at it too. It might take a while to find him, but I would find him. Then not long after he was killed in a car accident." Naruto sat up  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"When I look at the sky I can feel him. Watching over me. The dirty old pervert." Naruto smiled. Itachi put his arm around Naruto, who lent on Itachis shoulder and closed his eyes.  
"I know this is off the bat Naru-chan, but I like you. A lot. Will you be my boyfriend?" Itachi tensed a little as he asked, he was nervous.  
"I knew you'd like me. I'm a blond bombshell, believe it." Naruto grinned, turning to face Itachi.  
"So w-what do you say?" He asked.  
"You know the answer dummy." Naruto said, kissing Itachi on his lips. "Come on, let's get back." Itachi got up and helping Naruto up. They held each others hands and walked back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel Naruto checked the clock.  
"Oh he'll be here in a sec, I messaged him my room number." Naruto flopped on the couch. "I'm too tired for advice, I hope this isn't anythign serious." Naruto said to himself, although Itachi was listening.  
"Well while you were shopping for that shirt, I poped into the market next door, and picked up some burgers. Do you want me to make you one? I'm having one." Itachi asked.  
"Yeah go on then."Itachi went into the kitchen and there was a knock at the door. Naruto opened the door and smiled as he invited Utakata inside.

"You look different with short hair, believe it." Naruto said.  
"I know, I hate it. But work is work. I can have it grow back now it's all over. Although we had a slight issue this morning. Gaara and Yagura got into a fight with Zetsu in town. Zetsu told Gaara how he enjoyed going out with Yagura for a bit and some other shit. Bt i'm here because.. Well."  
"What is it 'Kata?"  
"Well I wanna ask Fū to marry me."  
"Awwww that's sooooooo cute. It's about time, you've been together since we were at school."  
"Well I wanna know how to do it."  
"Well... Knowing Fū a spa trip wouldn't do anything. Go horse riding with her, and ask her from on the horse."  
"Yeah, she loves horses. That's a good idea. Thank you Naruto." Naruto and Utakata hugged, and Itachi came back into the room.  
"Naru-chan how about fries, I just found some in the- You!" Utakata jumped up off the couch at the sight of Itachi.  
"Naruto what's this guy doing here?" 'Kata asked.  
"He's my boyfriend now. Do you guys know each other?" Naruto was concerned, they both gave each other furious glares.  
"Boyfriend! Naruto this guy is a member of Akatsuki." Utakata said. Naruto stood there in complete shock, looking directly at Itachi.

*A/N: Naruto and Itachi are in for a rough trip in the next few chapters. I hope you guys review, i love hearing what you guys think.*


	11. Chapter 11

*A/N: New chapter. I don't think i'll be going back to the Akatsuki members soon. But i hope you like this chapter guys. Would love a review or two please x*

Not given a chance to love

"Akatsuki? My Itachi?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah, he almost killed me a few weeks back!" Utakata said, glaring at him "Low down, no good, dirty scum" He added. hissing the words out. Naruto glared at Utakata a moment.  
"'Kata, that's my boyfriend you're talking about. I think you'd better leave." Naruto took Utakata to the door. "Good luck with Fū, I will see you soon. Goodbye." Naruto said statically. He closed the door and turned to Itachi, who had moved over to the couch.  
"So you know what Akatsuki is then?" Itachi asked.  
"You could say that." Naruto said.  
"Your friend Utakata is a member of our rival gang. Jinchūriki. And I did almost kill him. I knew my job would make it dangerous for the people I love. I'm sorry Naruto." Itachi sighed and put his hands over his face. "I don't want you to get involved with gangs." Itachi said through his hands. Naruto smirked to himself and walked over to him.  
"I've only just got you 'Tachi, I don't plan on letting you go so soon. You're stuck with me." Naruto grinned. Itachi moved his hands and looked at Naruto. He smiled softly at his grinning blond.

"It'll be fine I guess, since you're only friends with the members. At least you're not in Jinchūriki." Itachi said, getting up. Naurto nervously laughed. "Naru?" Itachi asked, sitting back down beside him. "Oh Kami, you're a member aren't you?" Itachi asked.  
"Bit more than that... I'm the leader." Naruto said nervously. He was actually worried, which was unlike Naruto.  
"Oh." Was Itachis only response.  
"Why is that so bad?" Naruto asked him.  
"Because our friends will be fighting each other, and my friends could hurt you and vise versa. I don't my friends and team mates to hurt you, or worse." Itachi said. "We're in rival gangs, they fight it out on an almost daily basis. I don't want us getting involved in that. But I can't up and leave the gang." He added.  
"I can't leave Jinchūriki either. Being leader and all. Besides I don't think i'd leave if I could, I can't leave them all in danger."  
"What do we do now? We can't exactly go back to our gangs and spend every day worrying. But we can't leave can we?"  
"No, this is Romeo and Juliet. We can't run off and such. I won't leave my friends alone." Naruto lay his head on Itachis shoulder. Itachi put his arm around Naruto, closing his eyes and cuddling his new boyfriend.  
"Kami must really hate me, I finally get the person of my dreams and it gets fucked up... Wait, the leader of Jinchūriki?" Itachi asked.  
"Yeah, i'm in charge."  
"Then disband Jinchūriki. Then there won't be any gang wars." Itachi said.  
"What? I can't disband Jinchūriki. Get rid of Akatsuki, they are the guys breaking the law." Naruto sat up. "That's another thing. My father is the Chief of police. If he knew you worked with drug smugglers and such you'd be arrested on the spot. My mother will be back in a few days I think too, so she'll have to meet you then."  
"Oh Kami. If I have to leave Akatsuki i'll have to go back and work at Uchiha Inc. With my brother and mother. I don't wanna work in an office." Itachi said.  
"Uchiha Inc?" Naruto asked, Itachi began to tell him about his family.  
"My father was the owner of a huge corporation before he died. After his car accident Mom and my bro took over. They asked if i'd join too, but I really didn't want to."  
"Well what did you want to do?"  
"You'll laugh but I wanted to be a cop. But my brother wasn't happy about me leaving Uchiha Inc. So he rigged it so I couldn't get in. So I got a job with my friend Kisame." Itachi looked at Naruto and saw how down he was. Itachi sighed and smiled. "Look, we're both on holiday. We have three weeks till it's over. I think we should stop worrying and enjoy our holiday. Besides, I can take you on better dates here than back home." Itachi grinned as Naruto did the same.

"Yeah. We can worry later. I enjoyed the date today so much. I'm treating us to the next one." Naruto got up. "You promised me burgers earlier. Come on Uchiha, I expect to be treated like a king." Naruto beamed a cheesy smile and giggled.  
"Queen more like. And i'm not your servant." Itachi smirked as Naruto pouted.  
"B-but Itachi-kun. Don't you want to make me happy? I'm hungry, believe it." Naruto continued to pout. Itachi sighed and went into the kitchen. He walked back into the room with a burger on a plate.  
"Fine. Here you go, your highness." Itachi bowed and made Naruto giggle.  
"Thank you 'Tachi." Naruto said, kissing Itachis cheek.  
"That's it?" Itachi asked, bringing Naruto in close and kissing him on the lips.

Meanwhile, back at Nii Mansion.  
"Yugito, ssu. Where are you?!" Shouted Fū, calling down the stairs. Yugito came out of the study and stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
"What on Earth are you shouting about Fū?" Yugito asked, slowly beginning to walk up the stairs.  
"Well I just got off the phone with my 'Kata, ssu." She started.  
"Yes..." Yugito urged Fū to continue.  
"He went to see Naruto for some reason."  
"Is that all Fū? That's nothing out of the ordinary." Yugito huffed and turned around.  
"It is if you heard who he was with, ssu." She said, rather quietly.  
"Why, who was he with?" Yugito asked, not turning to face Fū.  
"Itachi." Fū said simply.  
"Itachi... ITACHI UCHIHA?!" She asked, spinning to face her friend.  
"Yep, ssu. He was with an enemy agent."  
"Doing what?" Yugito asked.  
"Going out." Fū replied quickly and simply.  
"Where to?" Yugito asked curiously. Fū sighed.  
"No. Going out. Together. A couple. Lovers..." Something clicked in Fūs mind. "OH MY KAMI GAY GUYS!" She shouted suddenly. She bought her finger to her nose as she blushed. Yugito on the other hand was furious.  
"WHAT!" She screamed before trying to calm herself down. "What is he playing at? We have to call the guys in, and we have to do something about this." She stormed up the stairs mumbling to herself.

Back with Itachi and Naruto.  
Naruto was lying with his head on Itachs lap, as Itachi was flicking through the t.v channels.  
"So where should we go tomorrow?" Naruto asked.  
"I don't know. To be honest i'm worried, Shisui hasn't been round meddling today. I hope he hasn't come up with some evil and yaoi mad plan." Itachi said, smiling down at his lover.  
"Gay guys, they are pains aren't they?" Naruto and Itachi giggled.  
"Well we could go to Shin and Sais club, we could go for a drink and a dance." Itachi offered.  
"Yeah but it doesn't open till the afternoon, we could go somewhere else in the morning." Naruto added. Suddenly Naruto shivered.  
"What's up?"  
"I don't know. I have a bad feeling..." Naruto trailed off.  
"I knew it. Shisui." Itachi sighed.

*A/N: I do want to do a whole romance chapter, but I don't think it'll be for a few chapters yet.*


	12. Chapter 12

*A/N: I take ages to upload i know, I haven't got much time to do this. I hope you guys forgive me, and continue to read my stories.*

**The plan moves forward...**

Naruto began to stir slightly and sat up. He was in bed, Itachi flat out beside him. He giggled softly as he looked at Itachi sleeping soundly. His hair was a mess, and he was in a very unattractive sleeping position, with his mouth wide open. They had spent the night together, but they didn't have sex. They were just enjoying each others company and forgetting about their gangs for a brief moment. But even though Naruto wanted to avoid the subject, he'd need to think something up soon. There was a knock at the door, so Naruto got up and went to the door.

He opened the door and was met with a huge burst of laughter coming from Shisui.  
"Kami's sake Naruto. You could of put some pants on. I don't wanna be confronted by your bright orange boxers this early." Shisui managed to say through his laughter. He then let himself in and looked around. "Where is he then?" Shisui asked.  
"In bed still. Did you want something important or did you just turn up, believe it." Naurto crossed his arms. There is such a thing as 'too early'.  
"I have a message for him actually, from some guy named Hidan." Shisui mumbled as he walked around the flat.  
"Hidan?!" Naruto asked, shocked by the fact. He quickly calmed himself and smiled. "Fine, I'll go get him." Naruto said. As he said so, Itachi come out of the room, rubbing his eyes. He was stood in the doorway in his black boxer shorts.  
"What was that laughing just? It was frightening!" Itachi said as he stepped over to Naruto.  
"Shisui's here, he has a message. From Hidan..." Naruto hinted, nudging Itachi. "I'll go and make the bed, call me when you're finished in here okay." Naruto kissed Itachis cheek and went into the other room. Itachi turned to face Shisui.

"I'm glad things seem to be going well between you two." Shisui said.  
"Thanks." Itachi replied simply. Shisui took a step closer to Itachi.  
"I know who Hidan is." He began. "I remember him from school. I also know what he went on to do... Kami's sake Itachi I didn't expect your gang members to call my cell phone! I never questioned you joining Akatsuki, it was your choice. But I didn't want to be involved remember, and now i'm getting called by the hot-head masochist from school saying something ridiculous about 'Kisame going on a rampage and threatening to leave Akatsuki', or something like that." Shisui sighed and sat down on the sofa.  
"I'm sorry Shisui, I didn't think they knew about you..." Itachi said, sitting beside his friend.  
"What about blondie? What if they find out about him? He's an innocent little guy, he knows nothing about the horrors of gang life. Could you risk his very life for the sake of the Akatsuki?" Shisui placed his hand on Itachis knee. "Please, speak with Konan, try to get out of it. Or at the very least make your life and the lives of those you care for safer." Shisui smiled weakly at him. Itachi nodded slightly.  
"I will. I will do something to protect you all." Itachi stood up. "Now Shisui, there is a beautiful blond bombshell in that bedroom in just his boxers. I don't want to waste this opportunity." He showed Shisui out and smirked as he entered his bedroom.

Back in Jinchūriki headquarters...  
"No, we can't let this slide!" Shouted Yugito, making Fū flinch a little.  
"But Utakata said that Naruto seemed happier than normal, 'ssu." Fū urged, smiling at Yugito. "If Naruto is in love, who are we to tell him otherwise?" She asked, hoping Yugito would do the right thing.  
"He can't sleep with the enemy, don't be ridiculous!"  
"But, 'ssu, It seems like it's deeper than 'sleeping with the enemy', maybe he is in love." Fūs voice went soft, almost mousey.  
"You can't be in love with your enemy, don't be silly." Yugito huffed.  
"You should read yaoi more often. Only the enemy's get together in the end, 'ssu." Fū said under her breath, but still loud enough to be heard.  
"This isn't yaoi though, this is real life! He cannot be in a realtionship with a man who has tried to kill most of us." Yugito would not shift her opinion, she would not change her mind, Naruto would be convinced to end it. "We have to get Naruto to see sense." She added, smiling a little.  
"You mean see things your way. Just because you think it's right doesn't make it so, 'ssu! Why not leave them, how would you feel if your 'friends' tried to take Bee from you?" Yugito paused for a moment, thinking.  
"This is different. Bee and I aren't trying to kill each other, or our friends. I don't know what Naruto is playing at but I wont allow it, call a group meeting." She demanded. Fū sighed and nodded.  
"I'll protest at this meeting, i'm not letting you do this!" Fū said, leaving the room in a fierce rage.

Itachi laughed as he entered the living room to see Naruto sat on top of three pillows on the sofa.  
"Drama queen." Itachi sighed as he walked towards the kitchen. It was now lunch time, and they both could do with a snack.  
"I'm not dramatic. You're just... Bigger than I'm used to." Naruto said with a hint of embarrassment.  
"It's not so big that you need three pillows." Itachi laughed at Naruto and shook his head.  
"Eleven inches damn it! That's too big for someone as innocent as me." Naruto huffed.  
"Innocent, ha! You did things in there I didn't even know you could do" Itachi said, making Naruto blush. "I love you Naruto." He smiled, before turning around to make them lunch.

Yugito stood in-front of the gang, her face red as she finished explaining the issue.  
"So, it's clear we can't allow this to go on." She finished.  
"I agree with you, it would be disastrous if this were allowed to continue." Sighed Rōshi.  
"You guys are being ridiculous. Let him love who he loves." Yagura said, his voice still calm, and his hand in Gaaras.  
"I agree." Said Gaara.  
"I think he should wise up and dump that fool." Said Bee.  
"Sorry Fū, but I don't think they should be together." Utakata said weakly.  
"Let them be together, stop butting in. It's not your love lives we're talking about, it's our friend, who deserves to be happy after all this time." Said Han, stepping besides Fū, Gaara and Yagura. Yugito sighed.  
"Well. Exactly split. Fuck. Well what do we do then?" She asked, sitting down and rubbing her forehead.  
"Why don't we speak with Naruto, and find out if he is in love?" Gaara asked. The others nodded.  
"Fine." Started Yugito. "We'll call him down tomorrow afternoon." She said, getting weak nods from everyone in response.

"Are you okay Naru-chan?" Asked Itachi, cuddling up to Naruto on the sofa.  
"I don't know, that bad feeling still hasn't gone, believe it..." Naruto cuddled back against Itachi.

*A/N: The next chapter will be Naruto and the gang. The one after will be solely ItaNaru. Please review, it helps me focus on the writing*


End file.
